


Dumbass

by Jigoku_no_hono



Series: Tragedies [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Captured, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Injury, dislocated shoulder, rex acts a little like obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_hono/pseuds/Jigoku_no_hono
Summary: Anakin and Rex are captured by pirates, Anakin decides to bust them out and in the process of getting out of his chains dislocates his shoulder
Series: Tragedies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106909
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Dumbass

“What are you doing?” Rex asked watching as his General pulled himself up on the chains which they were hanging from. Ones Skywalker had told him were force supressing, hence meaning both of them were useless handing in the middle of separate cells, too high up to touch the ground but not high enough to touch the ceiling if they tried.

“Getting us out of here” The General replied smugly as he lifted himself higher and grabbed the bolts on which the chains were hanging.

“Never thought you could climb like that sir” Rex commented he himself had enough strength for a pullup sure but what the General was doing was not something just anyone could do. Their hands were chained against one another to prevent exactly what Skywalker was doing.

He watched as the man held the chains having spent a good few minute’s swinging and turning in strange ways to Get his legs up and wrapped around the chains only to grab them with his hands and drop his lower body again. Then Rex watched him somehow fling himself upwards and grab the chains higher than he had the first time. He did this over and over again until he reached the ceiling.

“Now what?” He heard the Jedi mumble and Rex almost gave him the most exasperated look he could give,

“I thought you had a plan, sir” he voiced, knowing that his General didn’t mind quipped remarks and instead rather enjoyed small banter.

“Captain don’t doubt me. I am a master of escape” He retorted looking over the ceiling and where the chains were embedded,

“General Kenobi would disagree; he enjoys calling you the master at getting caught”

“ha ha” Skywalker replied before flinging his legs again,

“What are you even doing sir”

“Well hopefully I’m not dislocating my shoulder” Before Rex could even process the Generals words the man let go of his hold and flung his arms down while falling. As he watched the General’s descent downwards time seemed to slow just the tiniest of a fraction to him, allowing the crack pop noise to fill his ears before the chains rattled and a short, stifled cry followed.

“Sir!” Rex called watching how General Skywalker forcefully held all of his weight with his right arm, left shoulder hanging lower than it should.

“Yeah” he heard the General groan, “should have expected that”

“Are you alright General?” Rex knew it was a dumb question for two obvious reasons; one General Skywalker would never admit to being injured and 2 General Skywalker would say he was fine as he always did.

“Yeah, just fine Rex” there it was, reason number two. He wanted to groan at that response so bad and give the General the ‘are you serious look’ but he couldn’t not with the dim light that was hanging above them barely allowing for a facial expression to be recognisable or the fact that the General was currently not facing him. No, he was right back at it, flinging himself up the chains.

“What are you doing sir?”

“What does it look like?” Skywalker remarked,

“Like you’re about to dislocate your other shoulder” Rex replied, he had the urge of saying sir at the end but decided against it seeing how General Skywalker was being stupid.

“Watch and learn” He replied before swinging again, this time having made it up faster for some odd reason, probably the adrenaline, Rex thought.

“Sir I don’t think this-” before he could finish his sentence the General sent his body flying downwards and with a clanking noise crashed onto the floor. Rex let out a sigh, hopefully he hadn’t broken anything else doing that stunt again,

“Now what?” he heard the General ask himself. He usually had these conversations with himself in his head but apparently being separated from the force made him far less aware of his surroundings. “Guess I got no other choice” he heard the General say and he was about to let out another sigh before he watched the General Grab his Mechanic thumb in his mouth and twist it to an unnatural angle.

“Sir, are you planning on breaking or dislocating any more bones while escaping” the muffled “Not if I can’t help it” wasn’t reassuring as he watched the General snake his right hand out of the cuff before gingerly placing the remaining cuff close to the ground and hitting it a few times in one spot with extreme force.

“The good thing is, the damn cuffs are only meant to hold body weight not actually cuff someone”

“Well sir, that is probably because no one thought of breaking out the way you have.”

“I can’t take all the credit,” the General grinned, “you’re great moral support”

“Well then would it be possible for you to release me?” This time getting out of the chains wasn’t difficult, a quick swipe of the Generals hands and not only was the old mechanism in the cuff unlocked but also the cell doors,

“Well, that’s new” Rex admitted he sounded a little too much like General Kenobi now, he would have to reign that side in a bit.

“The mechanism is similar to the chains on Tatooine, so I know how to open it” At that Rex gave a simple nod and both snuck their way out of the compound.


End file.
